vfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother's Day
"Mother's Day" is the tenth episode and finale of Season 2 of V. Due to the series' cancellation, it is also the series finale. Synopsis The Fifth Column are wasting no time in trying to eliminate Anna. Erica wants Ryan to break Diana out of the ship to help take Anna out. In order for their plan to succeed however, they need Lisa. They stage a kidnapping and offer Lisa’s safety in return for Anna’s life. The plan is for Lisa to kill her mother once Anna tries to save her. Things go according to plan until- Anna has her trackers follow the human scent that is with Lisa (her scent has been disguised). Anna goes to “sacrifice herself” for her daughter, entering the warehouse as throngs of people, cops, and reporters watch. She goes inside to free her daughter and turns her back, allowing Lisa to grab her gun. Anna, with her back still turned, notices the gun in a reflection. She then acts her way into convincing Lisa that she really loves her. It works and Lisa can't go through with it and "hides" the gun. Erica and Chad are none to happy when Anna walks outside and know immediately that all of their friends up on the ship are in danger. Diana refuses to go back in her underground cave and instead, wants to address her people. She begings a rousing speech to her "children", and just when it appears she has convinced them to follow her instead of Anna- her stomach is pierced with a barbed tail belonging to Anna. Anna turns to Lisa and deadpans, "That's how you kill your mother!" Anna then denounces Diana as a traitor. Diana, with her dying breath, warns Anna that by killing her, she has just doomed their species. After Diana dies, Anna reaffirms that she is the Queen, and orders the Visitors to kneel before her. All the Visitors in the room comply. Anna then sends Lisa to the dungeon where Diana had been confined After Anna reasserts her power, Ryan runs to rescue his daughter, but finds her brainwashed and in love with Anna. Using her tail, she wraps it around Ryan’s neck and squeezes the life out of him. Erica panics about Tyler being on the ship at such a dangerous time. She calls him and decides on the spot to tell him everything about the V’s that she’s been keeping from him. Tyler responds by telling her that he will talk about what she is telling him with Lisa. Meanwhile, Anna’s queen egg hatches and her new daughter is born. (Due to growth acceleration procedures performed earlier, the new queen is fully mature upon hatching.) Anna has her new daughter made to look exactly like Lisa and shows her some of Lisa's memories so she will know how to interact with Tyler. Later, Tyler walks into Lisa's room and sees Lisa's double waiting for him. Unaware that she is not Lisa, Tyler begins to ask her about the V's true appearance, but Lisa's double promptly brushes off his concerns and seduces him. Meanwhile, Anna forces the real Lisa to watch her double mate with Tyler and then eat him to nourish her offspring. Erica goes to the Fifth Column's headquarters, only to see Jack standing alone in an empty room. Hobbes had disappeared and taken everything with him. Erica then tells Jack that he was the only one who had stayed true to his principles. Unbeknownst to Erica, her boss and partner at the FBI were monitoring her call to Tyler. When she returns home, two men capture her and take her to a bunker a mile underground. Upon her arrival, Lars Tremont introduces himself to Evans and welcomes her to Project Ares. Project Ares, Tremont explains, is an association of government, military and intelligence personnel from around the world who distrust the Visitors' propaganda and (like Erica and members of the Fifth Column) have know that the Visitors have been on planet Earth for a long period of time. It is also revealed that Erica's FBI friends have been in on it the entire time. With Lisa's double pregnant, the only thing left for Anna to do is eliminate all remaining human resistance. To this end, she attempts to bliss the entire population of Earth all at once. At first, Anna is unsuccessful, and puts great stress on her body and mind. Then Amy walks into the chamber and offers to do it. Because Amy is half-human, she is able to bliss all humanity without any difficulty. All humanity succumbs, including Jack. The only people who are not affected are those who are deep underground in the Project Ares bunker, including Erica. Category:V Category:Episodes